


Dress Up Day

by WholockHobbit88



Series: Mummy River and Baby Doctor [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Age Play, Baby Doctor, Crossdressing, Cuddles, Dress Up, F/M, Fluff, Gender Issues, Mummy River, Playtime, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/WholockHobbit88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mummy gives the Doctor some new toys and clothes he is confused but finds quickly that he likes the strange news things like he never thought he would before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up Day

The Doctor wandered down the corridor, his bare feet pattering against the cool metal of the TARDIS’ floors. The air blew on his bare legs, making goose bumps appear; his shirt hung down just barely to his bum and he was slightly cold. Almost instantly, he could feel the temperature in the TARDIS adjust to make his half naked body more comfortable. The Doctor smiled. 

“That’s my girl…..such a nice ship” The Doctor said, patting the wall of his ship as he stumbled along the hallway. The TARDIS was such a good girl, taking care of him. Now, if only she could help him find Mummy……

Mummy had been changing him; she had gotten as far as taking his trousers off and putting him in a nappy but then she had left. She had said that she had to do something and had left; he couldn’t remember what she had said because he wasn’t really listening. But she had been gone for a very long time and that’s how he had ended up wandering down the corridors in just his nappy and shirt. 

The Doctor had been little for a long while; so long that he had lost track of time. That only happened when he had been little for a long time. Mummy had been gone for a very long time but she was here now. He’d been asleep when she had showed up. She had slipped into his bed that night, pulling him close. He’d been angry at her for leaving but she had cuddled him spoke to him like Mummy. His mind went into little space and he didn’t want to be mad at Mummy anymore. 

The Doctor ended up at a small door, decorated with blue paint and stars and he pushed it open, walking inside. He forgot he was looking for Mummy; that happened a lot when he was this little. The room behind the door was his playroom; he’d not had need of it in his last body. That one had not been susceptible to his little interests. The TARDIS had made him this room when she had changed herself during his regeneration. It was a wonderful room, full of all of the little things he loved. It had a small playground, complete with sandbox and ball pit. It had several toy boxes bursting with cars and blocks and stuffed animals; all sorts of toys. He had a large art area, with tables and easels covered in paint, crayons and clay. Whenever he needed it, he always found bottles or sippy cups full of juice and milk. She would also give him candy, but not too much; the TARDIS was a grown up and she wouldn’t let him have too much candy. The walls were sunny yellow and decorated with rainbows and planets; it was the perfect little place. The TARDIS even left all of his toys scattered on the floor because she knew he liked it better that way. 

The Doctor wandered into his playroom and headed over to his art area; he was feeling in a messy sort of mood. But before he could get to his easel and paint, he spotted some new toys. He had never seen these toys before and he found himself curious. Sitting on the table in the middle of the room was a pretty pink and white tea set, decorated with little flowers and several dolls. The Doctor sat down at the table, examining the dolls. There were little princesses in lacy dresses, a boy doll with a set of armor on, teddy bears in their pyjamas; there was even a little Ood doll with its funny looking spaghetti mouth. The Doctor picked up one of the dolls; she had blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a simple jumper, jeans and trainers. The Doctor liked this one the best. He sat her on his lap as he noticed a new dummy sitting on the table. It was pink with purple letters that said ‘I love mummy’ on it. He popped it into his mouth and began to suck on it enthusiastically. 

The Doctor had never seen these toys in his playroom before. It was common for the TARDIS to slip new toys into the room but she had never put in so many at once. She’d never given him girl toys either; maybe she was confused. 

The Doctor glanced around the room; there was no one else here so maybe he should try out the toys that the TARDIS had put here. He smiled; the dolls were cute and it would really be impolite to not play with them a little bit. 

……  
The Doctor was so immersed in giving all of the dolls a second helping of tea with one hand and rocking the blonde doll his other arm that he didn’t notice when Mummy came in the room. He was adjusting the blanket around his doll when he saw Mummy out of the corner of his eye. 

“You wandered off on me, little one” Mummy said, giving him a smile as she watched him play. The Doctor looked up to see Mummy sitting in one of the chairs; she had moved the Ood doll and the little knight to the chair beside her. The Doctor thought it was cramped in the chair now; it already had three princesses in it. But he didn’t say that.  
“You were gone forever, Mummy” The Doctor said. “I went to look for you but I got distracted. You left me half dressed.”

Mummy laughed at his indignant tone. “I didn’t intend to leave you half dressed” she said. “I was going to dress you again but you wandered away little one”

“It’s alright…..the TARDIS made me warm” The Doctor said, using his fingers to smooth the blonde doll’s hair out of her face. 

“Ah, she’s good at taking care of us all, isn’t she?” Mummy said with a fondness in her voice. She watched the Doctor put a tea cup to the doll’s mouth and feed her invisible tea. 

“Do you like your new toys?” 

“Yes” The Doctor admitted, holding the doll to his chest. “But I think the TARDIS is confused…..these are girl toys”

“The TARDIS didn’t give these to you…..I did” Mummy said, “And they’re not girl’s toys. You like them don’t you?”

“Yeah” The Doctor said slightly sheepishly. 

“Well, if you like them that’s all that matters right?” Mummy asked. 

“I guess” The Doctor said, giving the tea pot to the Ood doll; he liked to pour his own tea. 

Mummy sat watching him for a minute before she said, “How about we get you dressed little one” She patted him on the bare leg where goose bumps popped up. 

“Okay” the Doctor said, reluctantly setting down his doll on the table. 

“I’ve got you some new clothes to try on” Mummy said with a grin, looking excited. 

The Doctor felt himself get excited because Mummy looked so happy. “Ooooo….what is it?” he asked, bouncing slightly in his chair. 

“Something that I think will look very cute on my little Doctor” Mummy said, pulling some clothes out from under the table. It was a new onesie but it was all wrong; it was pink with a little purple bow at the top and a fluffy, sparkly skirt at the hips and ruffles on the bum of it. The Doctor was beginning to think Mummy was getting it all wrong. 

“What is that?” The Doctor asked, pointing to the onesie as if it was a dangerous item. 

“It’s a new onesie” Mummy said proudly, “I think you’ll look so cute it in”

“Mummy…..I’m not a girl, I’m a boy” The Doctor said, pouting slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. Girly toys were one thing but a dress? That was too far. 

“I know you are sweetie” Mummy said. She reached out for the Doctor, pulling him toward her. He thought about fighting her but he didn’t; he fell into her lap and let her wrap her arms around him. “Don’t you think it’s cute?”

The Doctor surveyed the pink, frilly item. It was cute; he liked it actually. But he worried in the back of his mind that maybe Mummy wished she had a girl and not a boy. Maybe he wasn’t the right kind of baby for her. He didn’t answer her question, just pouted some more. 

“I think you like it” Mummy said after a long pause. “It’s even got a bowtie” She pointed to the purple bow. 

“That’s not a bowtie, it’s just a bow” The Doctor argued, his voice whiny. “What’s all this about? Why are you doing this?”

“What do you mean?” Mummy asked, sounding a little hurt. “I just wanted you to wear it because I think you’ll look cute in it” She ran her hand through the Doctor’s long hair and cupped his cheek with her hand. “You are so beautiful, sweetie. Cant Mummy dress you up?”

The Doctor frowned at the onesie; he wasn’t going to like it. Why hadn’t Mummy just brought his usual one, the one that was TARDIS blue with the yellow stars? The Doctor kicked the table out of anger. “If you want a girl, why not find you girl?” The Doctor said angrily. He jumped off of Mummy’s lap and stormed away to the swing set. He climbed up the slide and sat at the top of it where he couldn’t see Mummy. He felt his lip pout out and he wished he hadn’t left the new dummy on the table. He needed something in his mouth; he always liked having something in his mouth. With nothing else, the Doctor stuck his thumb into his mouth as he felt like he might cry but resisted the urge. It was a stupid thought, an ugly thought; maybe Mummy didn’t like him the way he was. Maybe that’s why Mummy stayed away so long was because she wanted a baby girl and not a baby boy? 

The Doctor was sucking vigorously on his thumb, his vision blurry when Mummy finally climbed up the stairs of the slide and sat down next to him. It was awkward with the two of them both there; it was really only made big enough for one. “Doctor…..what’s wrong?” Mummy asked him in concern. The Doctor didn’t speak, he didn’t look at Mummy either; the tears were at the edges of his eyes now. 

When the Doctor didn’t answer, Mummy put her hand on his chin and made him look at her. “Oh, sweetie” she said sadly, noticing the tears. She used her thumb to wipe away the moisture. “I didn’t mean to make you cry. I wasn’t trying to hurt your feelings” Mummy pulled his thumb out of his mouth and took both of his hands, even the one that was all covered in his saliva. “Do you really think I’d rather have a different baby?”

“You’re always gone for so long……you stay away and now you came back” The Doctor said, the words rushing out and wished he could put his thumb back in. “And now you want me to dress up?”

Mummy looked sad. “We talked about this, sweetie” she said gently, squeezing his hands. “When you were big, we talked about how I couldn’t stay with you. Remember, you said our timelines were all ‘timey-whimy’?” 

The Doctor nodded; he remembered it even though he didn’t like it. It made him sad. 

“I love you” Mummy said, smiling at him. “I don’t want anything else other than you. You are Mummy’s perfect little baby. I don’t want someone else. I just thought it might be nice to dress up. You can dress up Mummy too, if you like. But if you really don’t like the clothes you don’t have to wear them.”

The Doctor pulled his hands away from Mummy and wiped his eyes. “Do you really love me, Mummy?” he asked. He felt spark of happiness and hope in his hearts at the prospect.  
Mummy gave him a beaming smile that made the Doctor feel warm. She pulled him into her lap, giving him a kiss on the mouth; she tasted like chamomile tea. “Of course I love you” She said when she pulled back, smiling down at him, cradling him like an infant despite his lanky frame. “I hope you didn’t really doubt it” 

The Doctor smiled up at Mummy. “I love you too Mummy” he said. “I’ll wear the clothes. You can dress me up.” Now that he didn’t have to worry about Mummy wanting a girl, he could admit he was curious about the cute clothes. Sometimes he had wondered when he looked at Mummy’s pretty dresses and nightgowns what it would be like to wear one.  
“Really?” Mummy asked, “You don’t have to do if you don’t want to”

“But I do!” The Doctor said quickly; so quickly that Mummy laughed. “I want to look pretty for Mummy”

Mummy ran her hand over the Doctor’s cheek. “You always look pretty, sweetie” she said before helping the Doctor get up. He scrambled over to the slide and slid down, the slide tugging on his bare skin. He was surprised when Mummy slid down after him; he smiled when her dress rode up so that he could see part of her black knickers peeking out. 

“Alright…..let’s get my little boy dressed” Mummy said, going over to the table where she had left the pink onesie. The Doctor followed after her, his nappy rustling. Mummy walked over to him, reaching up and beginning to undo the buttons on his shirt. She slid the article off of him, leaving his standing in only his nappy. Mummy ran her fingers over his belly, earning a giggle from him. 

“There…..no more silly grown up clothes” Mummy said, “Let’s get you into something suitable for lots of fun”

Mummy pulled the onesie over his head and helped him get his arms into the sleeves. Once his arms were in, Mummy reached down between his legs and did the snaps on the onesie before she stood up and looked him over. “Aw…..isn’t my little one so cute?” she asked in an admiring voice. 

The Doctor looked down at the pink, frilly article, giving his hips an experimental swish so that the skirt moved around. It felt different, very different; but he liked it. He pulled at the purple bow on the neck of the onesie. It wasn’t a bowtie but it was still cool. 

“Do you like it?” Mummy asked as the Doctor checked out the outfit. 

The Doctor looked up and grinned at Mummy. “I like it a lot Mummy” he said. “You like it?”

Mummy smiled. “I love it, little one” She said, giving him a little pat on his padded bottom. “Especially all of those ruffles” 

The Doctor smiled at the attention, his eyes moving down to the table where he had abandoned his new dummy. Locating it between two tea cups, he popped it into his mouth and began to suck. 

Mummy moved to sit down in one of the chairs at his play table, patting the spot on the floor in front of her. “Come here, sweetie. Let me finish your outfit.” She said. The Doctor scrambled over to where Mummy was, sitting cross legged on the floor in front of her. Mummy pulled out a brush and began to brush the Doctor’s long locks gently. The Doctor sighed and found himself leaning back into Mummy’s stokes. His head could be so sensitive and he loved when Mummy played with his hair. 

“Does that feel good?” Mummy asked with a little laugh at the Doctor’s continued soft sighs of pleasure from the simple action. 

“Yes” The Doctor mumbled around his dummy, leaning back so much he was practically in Mummy’s lap. She worked on his hair for a long time, working the brush and her fingers through it with ease.

“You have the softest, prettiest hair, little one” Mummy said in admiration as she worked something else through his hair that wasn’t a brush. 

The Doctor grinned. “Your hair is better, Mummy” he said simply. He opened his eyes long enough to look up at from her lap. 

“Oh, you wouldn’t want all of these curls” Mummy said with a laugh. 

“I had curly hair like yours once” The Doctor said, remembering one of his earlier faces. 

“And I bet you couldn’t brush it this easily could you?” Mummy said, giving his hair one last brush before helping him up off of the floor. “All done!” 

The Doctor reached up to his head, feeling the item in his hair. He walked over to the mirror, examining his new appearance, pink onesie, skirt, hair bow and all. The Doctor was still sure that Mummy wanted a girl to dress up; but that was alright. He didn’t mind it. 

Mummy snuck up behind him in the mirror, wrapping her arms around his belly and pulling him to her until his ruffled padded bottom backed into her. “See, look how nice your hair looks” she said, cradling him against her. 

He moved along with Mummy’s movements, watching them in the mirror. She was right; he thought he did like this hair better. Though it would better if it was ginger……

“Oh!” The Doctor said as bright idea came into his head. He scrambled over to where his discarded shirt was lying on the floor, detaching his blue bowtie from it. He scrambled over to Mummy, sliding the tie around her neck and attaching it, a look of surprise on her face. 

“You said I could dress you up” The Doctor said, “You need a bowtie too!”

Mummy took his hands as she smiled at him. “Bowties are cool, aren’t they?” she said with a small laugh. The Doctor grinned as he began to sway gently, beginning to dance and taking Mummy with him. Shortly after, the TARDIS began to play a lively little tune to help them in their dancing.

…….  
“ ‘If you become the wind and blow me,’ said the little bunny, ‘I will join a circus and fly away on a flying trapeze’. ‘If you go flying on a flying trapeze,’ said his mother, ‘I will be a tightrope walker and I will walk across the air to you’” Mummy read in her best reading voice. 

The Doctor loved listening to Mummy read; she did all of this little voices perfect and made it sound so alive. The Doctor was curled up on her lap, his thumb in his mouth as he looked at the bunny pictures on the pages with lazy eyes. He nuzzled his face against Mummy’s chest, his bowtie tickling him from where it was still around Mummy’s neck. 

“ ‘If you become a tightrope walker and walk across the air’, said the bunny, ‘I will become a little boy and run into a house’. ‘If you become a little boy and run into a house’, said the mother bunny, ‘I will become your mother and catch you in my arms and hug you’” Mummy read . 

The Doctor’s eyes were really feeling tired now. Mummy had insisted that they leave the playroom and go to his bedroom before she read him a story. She had said that he was going to get tired and need to go to sleep. While he had insisted that wouldn’t happen, he could see that she was right. They’d had a wonderful evening together; dancing, playing, having multiple tea parties with the new tea set. And the best part was lots of kisses from Mummy. Feeling affectionate, he nuzzled against her neck, taking his thumb out of his mouth so he could move his lips across her skin, kissing gently. 

“ ‘Shucks,’ said the bunny, ‘I might as well stay here and be your little bunny’. And so he did” Mummy read the last page of the book and closed it. “Someone’s getting tired “She remarked, cupping his face as he buried it in her neck. 

“I’m not tired” The Doctor whined, “I just need more kisses is all” 

Mummy laughed at his little swindling attempt. “Oh, is that all you need?” she asked curiously before dipping the Doctor low so that he fell back on the bed, leaning over him and giving him a long, slow kiss that made his toes tingle; Mummy was like that sometimes. 

When Mummy pulled back enough so that they could look at each other clearly, she was smiling him. He tried not to yawn but he couldn’t help it. He was tired. “I thought all you needed was kisses and not sleep?” Mummy asked curiously. 

The Doctor smiled. “I must just need more” he said. He and Mummy kissed for a few more minutes before she pulled back, moving so that she was lying beside him in the bed. The Doctor liked the way that his tie looked on Mummy. “Am I your runaway bunny?” The Doctor asked suddenly, thinking about the story they had read. It was one of his favorites because it made him think about Mummy. She always left him but she always came back. Sometimes he worried that she wouldn’t come back but she always had so far.  
Mummy smiled at him, kissing him on the tip of his nose. “Yes, sweetie” she said. “You are my little runaway bunny. No matter how far apart we are, I promise I will always come back to you.”

The Doctor laughed. “It sounds like you are the runaway bunny, Mummy. You’re the one that leaves.”

Mummy looked sad, really sad at his words. “Maybe I am” she said, hugging him tightly. “But no matter where I go, you always manage to find me. We can be each other’s bunnies” 

The Doctor smiled; that sounded pretty good to him.

**Author's Note:**

> The book River reads in the story is called "The Runaway Bunny" by Margaret Wise Brown. Its an adorable little book if you're interested :)  
> Also, here's a link to Alex Kingston reading a bedtime story for no other reasont than it's super cute!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch/?v=WCJ_MdsD1So


End file.
